


Not Yet

by BandGeek727



Series: Lessons in Intimacy [1]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, DaiKen Week 2017, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 00:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandGeek727/pseuds/BandGeek727
Summary: Ken is too busy to go out. Daisuke tries to convince him to have a fun night in.Originally written for Daiken Week 2017. Day 6: High School/College





	Not Yet

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for Daiken Week 2017, but I've got other plans for it now. :3
> 
> Now with bonus scene!

Daisuke looked up from where he lay sprawled across Ken’s bed, reading one of Ken’s mangas. Ken himself sat at his desk, his head bent over a textbook, a frown etched on his face as he glanced between the book and his laptop.

It sucked that Daisuke hadn’t gotten into college, not even any of his backups, but Ken assured him he was welcome to stay at his dorm anytime. It was an invitation Daisuke was taking up more and more as it became clearer to his parents that he had no plans to go to cram school and instead wanted to focus on honing his culinary skills. Ken’s university allowed its students overnight guests, as long as they were the same sex. Daisuke snorted at the thought.

Ken looked over at him. “What?”

Daisuke smirked. “You.”

“Oh shut up,” Ken said, turning back to his work.

“Seriously, dude!” Daisuke tossed the manga aside and rolled off the bed, crossing the room to stand at his partner’s side. “It’s Friday night! You should be out having fun!”

Ken’s lips pursed as he stared at the laptop. “I really should stay in and finish this paper.”

Daisuke rolled his eyes, ready to give Ken a good ribbing about being too responsible for his own good. Whatever he planned to say, however, died in his throat the more he studied Ken; the intensity in his eyes, the slight furrow of his brow, the tension in his shoulders and arms and the soft tapping of his fingers on the keyboard, the way his lips pulled into a thin line as he concentrated…

And suddenly all Daisuke could think about was getting those lips to relax, smoothing the line between those brows, rubbing all the tension out of those shoulders…

“You know,” he whispered, his voice low and husky as he leaned close and placed a hand on the back of Ken’s chair, “we could stay in and still have fun.”

Daisuke grinned as Ken shivered. Ken shook his head, blue hair swaying around his face, his eyes fixed resolutely on that damn screen. “Dai…”

But his protest was cut off as Daisuke suddenly spun his chair around, pushing it back against the desk and slamming his hands down on the desk on either side of Ken, effectively pinning him in place.

Ken gripped the arms of the chair. He stared up at Daisuke, eyes wide and lips parted slightly. Ken had always been taller than him. It was a fact Daisuke often cursed, on the soccer field and in moments of passion. But in this moment, with Ken seated and Daisuke standing over him, the redhead held the advantage of height. And he had to admit… standing there, staring into his boyfriend’s deep blue eyes and knowing Ken had nowhere to go…

It was thrilling.

Ken swallowed hard as he gaped up at Daisuke. He was used to Daisuke taking the lead with displays of affection, but this… This feeling of being trapped, the chair against his back, Daisuke above him, exuding heat and desire…

Ken always tried so hard to maintain control. When he lost control, when control was taken away from him… if it was anyone else, he might’ve been panicking. But this was Daisuke, and Daisuke in control made him feel safe, made him feel loved, made him feel wanted.

“Dai…” Ken breathed.

Daisuke didn’t wait for Ken to go on. He surged forward and brought their lips together, kissing hard and insistent. Ken gasped and Daisuke took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, pushing his tongue forward to slide against Ken’s.

Ken lifted his hands to Daisuke’s chest, running trembling fingers over the toned shapes of his boyfriend’s muscles and reveling as Daisuke shuddered in response. The chair’s wheels squeaked and the desk creaked as Daisuke pushed insistently against Ken, forcing Ken’s arms to slide up and around his neck as he closed the distance between them. Their chests brushed and Ken arched his back, desperate for more contact, desperate to be closer. Daisuke moaned and slid onto the chair, ignoring its groans of protest as he brought his knees up on either side of Ken’s lap. One hand slid down to wrap around Ken’s waist, the other still braced against the desk.

Ken’s heart was racing, his hands shaking as he pushed them up into Daisuke’s hair. Daisuke pulled away from the kiss, running his tongue lightly over Ken’s lips before pulling back entirely. Ken whimpered and tried to follow, to kiss him again, but Daisuke suddenly rolled his hips against Ken’s, causing Ken to choke in surprise, his nails digging into Daisuke’s scalp. Ken’s thoughts were fuzzy, he was hot and shaky and he could feel Daisuke’s erection against his thigh. Daisuke’s lips were trailing along Ken’s jaw, down his neck. When he reached the base of Ken’s throat he licked back up the taller man’s neck, finishing off by flicking Ken’s ear with his tongue.

Ken’s mind was wiped blank. His head crashed back against the chair as a deep moan escaped him. With one hand he grasped at Daisuke’s hair; the other slid down Daisuke’s neck and tugged at his shirt collar. Ken was panting, Daisuke was growling. The hand at Ken’s waist slid around, tracing the curve of Ken’s hip, the hem of his pants… Deft fingers undid the button of Ken’s pants, pulled down the zipper, slipped inside…

Ken started, gasping sharply. His eyes flew open as he sat up. _Not ready, I’m not ready…_

“D-Daisuke,” he panted, “w-wait, please…”

The gogglehead pulled back immediately, withdrawing his hand and running it through his hair. “Shit,” he breathed. “Shit, dude, ‘m sorry…”

Ken shook his head. “No, no, don’t be sorry, please…”

Daisuke leaned away from him, his arousal still very much present between them. He laughed, sounding breathless. “I’m just…. Sorry, I’m just so eager… you’re, fuck, you’re so sexy… I’m just a mess. Sorry, man.”

Ken stared up at Daisuke, saddened by the loss of the mood, unable to deny how hard he himself had become and frustrated that his own reservations were still at war with his desires. He brought his hands around to cup Daisuke’s face. “Please, please don’t be sorry. I… I’m sorry I’m not, not ready to-“

“Dude, stop.” Daisuke’s voice was gentle as he reached up to pull Ken’s hands away from his face, clasping them in his own. “You gotta be comfortable with this, too. Otherwise it isn’t any fun. We’ll go at your pace.”

Ken flushed, his heart swelling at the kindness in those words. “You’re too good for me…”

“Shut up.” Daisuke pressed a soft kiss against Ken’s forehead. “I love you. And you’re worth waiting for, got it?”

Ken nodded, blushing furiously. “I-I love you, too.”

Daisuke smiled softly. His gaze slid over to the laptop and he laughed, sounding embarrassed. “Although, I’m sorry I pulled you away from your work for nothin’…”

“No,” Ken whispered. “It’s never nothing with you.”

He traced one finger down Daisuke’s chest. The redhead shuddered. Ken chuckled, leaning up to kiss Daisuke’s cheek before he reached over and closed the laptop.

“The paper will keep til tomorrow,” he said. “Come on, let’s get ready for bed.”

\--

“Thank you for being so… so patient with me.”

Daisuke snorted, rolling over onto his side and pulling Ken against him. “You make it sound like such a chore. I don’t mind waitin.”

“But-“

Daisuke silenced Ken with a kiss. “No buts. We’re in this together, right? And besides…” He brushed Ken’s hair aside, leaning over to whisper in his ear. “I know when it finally does happen, it’s gonna be amazing.” 

Ken huffed, but his answering shiver made Daisuke grin. “I suppose you’re right,” Ken said. He wrapped his arms around Daisuke’s waist and snuggled against him.

Daisuke let his hand trail down the length of Ken’s body. He reached around to grab at Ken’s backside and squeezed. “You bet your sweet ass I am.”

Ken shoved at Daisuke’s shoulder, but he was laughing, so Daisuke counted it as a win.

“Really, though.” Ken leaned back to gaze down at Daisuke with wonder and affection. Daisuke didn’t think he’d ever get used to seeing Ken look at him like that. “How did I ever get to be so lucky?”

Heat flooded Daisuke’s cheeks. He pushed Ken over onto his back so he could bury his face against Ken’s chest. “Y-you’ve totally got that backwards, man… I’m the lucky one.”

Somewhere just above his head, he heard Ken sigh and whisper, “If you say so.”


End file.
